Copy Country
by Froggychad
Summary: Through the well, past the world, look out Hetalia,it's an Italian girl! Nyotalia and Hetalia COMBO!No pairings. Maybe later ;D
1. Chapter 1

**le imaginary frog: Why do you keep writing new stories? **

**Me: I can't help it! ****If I don't write this, I won't be able to focus on my other stories! ε-(´・｀) ﾌｰ**

**IF: -sigh- I hope you won't procrastinate with this one too**

**Me: Oh hush. Anyway, this idea's been poking at my "Author" portion of my brain and I couldn't focus**

**IF: Please enjoy and forgive her for her stupidity.**

**Me: Hey!**

* * *

><p>"Italy! 2 laps around! Go!" Germany yelled, her blue eyes watching the young Italian limping and trying to catch up. Her auburn pony tail bouncing as she wheezed trying to catch up to the blonde.<p>

"C-can't we take a break?" Italy huffed, almost begging from exhaustion.

"Nein! You can have a break after the laps!" Italy whined but kept her slow pace. Japan watched from afar, preparing their picnic for when they took a break.

Italy kept going but a small sound found her ears. She looked ahead to see a little cat. She beamed and sprinted ahead of the surprised German. That girl was motivated by the strangest things…although she mostly runs when she thinks England is after her.

"NEKO-CHAAAAAAAAAN~!" The cat caught sight of the beaming girl headed right for it. It took off running into the forest, obviously startled by the country.

"Ah! MATTE!"

"ITALY!" Germany yelled for her to stop but she already took off for the feline. She sighed and ran a hand through her short blonde hair. Best to go after her before she gets hurt.

"Japan, put lunch off for now. We need to get Italy before she does something to hurt herself…Again." The Asian nodded and both walked into the thick forest to look for their ally.

* * *

><p>"Neko-chan? Where'd you go?" Italy looked left and right searching for the cute little kitty. Germany might be mad that she didn't finish training but she was focused on finding the furry creature.<p>

"Nya?" She looked over to see the mocha fur of said cat, looking as precious as can be. Italy smiled wide and knelt down to the kitty. She picked up the little animal, rubbed her cheek against its soft fur, breathing small 've's in delight. Until she heard a familiar American voice.

"Hahahaha! We totally got ya' now!" From the bushes, America jumped out, her shoulder length wavy blonde hair shining and her eyes gleaming with pride. Her bomber jacket oversized but her short showed her flat stomach and shorts revealing an expanse of skin that stopped at her combat boots.

You git! You just gave us away!" England followed suit as did the other allies. Russia was smiling as usual and China going on about how they should listen to her since she's the eldest. France was examining her nails. While America and England were arguing, Italy took off.

"AH! GERMANY! HELP MEEEE!" The allies looked dumbstruck at her sudden escape. It's pretty much impossible to try and catch up with a fleeing Italian so England chastised her former colony for giving away their spot instead.

Italy kept running, the kitty still in her arms. She couldn't stop and was screaming for her German friend to help save her from England. Her panicked legs brought her to a large grassy clearing far in the forest. In the center was a small well and it was coming closer into the Italian's view. She had to stop! But her legs wouldn't respond! She started to panic.

"Ve! S-stop running! Ve! Germany! Help! Germa-!" Before she could yell her ally's name again, she fell straight into the old well, plummeting into the dark, cold structure. The Italian cried.

"VEEEE! I didn't even get to eat my pasta for lunch!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

The world meeting had ended and the only countries remaining were the former allies and axis powers. America was busy bugging his favorite brit as well as France while said brit proceeded to call them 'gits' and 'wankers' and such. Italy was talking about how he and Germany should try a new restaurant that opened in his country while Prussia was annoying his little brother and Romano was calling them 'potato bastards'. China was busy trying to ignore the tall Russian harassing him.

"China, Моя доставка, would you like to become one with me, da?"

"Aiyah!"

"You bloody frog, stop touching me! And you git, stop stuffing you face! I was talking with you!"

"West, we should go get a beer later, ne? We can bring Ita-chan too!"

"Ve~ Grazie, I'd love to."

"Dammit, potato bastard! Stay away from my idiot brother!"

The door cracked opened to reveal Japan, carrying an old globe and setting it at a small stage like area at the head of the table. Italy walked over and stared at the globe.

"Japan, where'd ya' get this?"

"Ah, I was going through the storage to help clean up a bit and found this. I thought it seemed interesting…" This got the attention of the others.

"I wonder how long it's been in there, aru." The eldest of the bunch examined the normal looking globe.

The countries looked at the globe, feeling something…_off _about it for some reason. It was old, dust collecting on the axis and the countries and oceans were a faded brown like an old map while the writing was like calligraphy. It was when it started spinning at an alarming rate did they back up in case it was some kind of weapon. A puff of smoke poofed above it and a person fell to the ground in a fetal position. The countries looked up from their cover, seeing a hunched over girl. She had auburn hair tied back in a ponytail and a single curl sticking out and wore beige military uniform with shorts and black stockings.

"It's a girl! Italy piped up and the others got up, feeling slightly relieved. The girl looked up with big amber eyes, a kitten in her arms. Everyone was in a shock except a certain Italian.

"Ve, ciao~" Italy greeted but the girl seemed very scared when she yelled something that startled all of them.

"VEE! GERMANY! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

><p><strong>omake<strong>

"Italy! Where are you?" Germany called out for the little Italian but no response. Grey, puffed up clouds began to roll in and Germany was starting to worry about where the little Italian was in the forest.

"Italy-chan!" Japan called out as well. Both of them were very worried at this point. She would have come back crying by now and begging for pasta or hugging the German woman while crying her eyes out.

_What if the allies got to her?_ The blonde thought in worry. She shook her head and kept going, her blue eyes determined to her friend.

"Italy, you dummkopf, please be safe..."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So, how was it? First chapters are always edgy but they get better along the way...I hope that's my concept too<strong>

**Italy: Ve~ Don't worry, _bella. _I'm sure they like it so far**

**Fem!Italy: Yeah~ **

**Me: -sigh- Please review, my little tadpoles. IT would bring me much happiness as a trying author p(*＾-＾*)q**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, chapter two now**

**I've been really motivated with this story, y'know**

**Sorry to those who are anxiously waiting for new chapters of my other stories **

**I'll update soon enough.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>"GERMANY! HELP ME!" The girl that had somehow appeared in the meeting room was wailing and yelling things like 'Don't kill me!' or 'I surrender!' and such. Italy was the only one trying to calm her down while the other countries were confused beyond belief. This girl, aside from some differences, was an exact copy of the crybaby Italian they all knew. Right down to the damn curl!<p>

"Ve, please don't cry, Miss. We won't hurt you." Italy said, trying to make her stop crying. But her wails only got higher as he tried to get closer. The former Allies and Axis powers covered their ears and the poor kitten in her arms twitched from the loud noise.

"You git! You made her cry more!" The blonde British man yelled over the noise.

"Dude! Try giving her food! That always works!" America suggested.

"How about I hit her with my lead pipe, da?" Cue cries getting louder.

"Aiyah! Now look you did!" China yelled, pressing his hands harder on his ears.

"Why not shower her with _amour_[1]?" France said, pulling out a rose from god knows where with ear plug in his ears.

"You would just creep her out, French bastard!" Romano yelled.

"This is so unawesome for my awesome ears!" Prussia winced.

Italy had his hands covering his dying ears as he thought over the some of the suggestions. Russia's offer was certainly out and France's might make even worse. When he thought about America's idea, he could imagine a little light bulb above his head.

"Ve, Miss! I know you're upset but how about some pasta?"

"That's not going to-" Germany was about to go against it when his ears stopped hurting and the wailing stopped. Either he had finally gone deaf or she stopped crying. The countries took released their ears and sighed in relief, looking over at the girl with an obvious pair of lungs. She was sniffling a little but otherwise calm.

"P-pasta?" She said it with some kind of hope.

"Si! You like pasta, Miss?" Italy said in his child-like voice.

"Si! Very much!" She nodded, her curl bouncing at her head's movement.

"What is your name, Miss?" Italy asked, offering a hand to her to help her get off the floor.

She gladly took the hand, standing up to her full height, just an inch or two shorter than Italy. The tears were gone and she was beaming now. Everyone was relieved…until she introduced herself.

"Ve~ My name is Italy! Nice to meet you!"

The clouds were rumbling and Germany was close to giving up. There was no sign of her ally and it had almost been two hours since she ran to catch that damn cat. She had her long green over coat on as the wind bit at her and the rain soaking her, making her shiver. Her throat was sore from yelling out for Italy only to have nothing in reply.

"Where could she have gone?..." The German woman kept walking with Japan close behind, looking just as exhausted as the other. Her baby blue eyes looked to the dirt at her feet in deep thought and worry. They had been following a path of footsteps since they went looking for her but the shower had long washed them away by now. She stopped walking, eyes drowsy. As she turned to tell Japan they were turning in for the night, she saw her picking something up at the edge of the path.

"Germany-san," Her soft voice spoke up as she stood, "Look." In her hands was a muddy white flag. Germany's blue eyes widened at the familiar little flag and looked to the thick forest. She pushed aside the bushes and branches and briskly headed through, looking with some hope in her heart. Her feet picked up pace, stumbling over some roots but kept going. An opening at the end of the roots littered path became visible in her line of sight. Her pace quickened even more and when the opening was just in her grasp, she shoved the branches from it and yelled out for her ally.

"Italy!" She waited…and searched in her line of vision even as the rain kept pouring. But nothing replied. Germany could feel the hope in her heart plummet. Stepping out of the thick forest, she ran her eyes over the terrain of the empty space in the middle of the forest. Japan was standing beside her, a solemn look on her face. Germany's eyes caught something in the close distance. She squinted at the figure, seeing it was a small well. Strange, a well in the middle of a forest. That's when an idea struck her. What if Italy had fallen in? What if she was at the bottom, crying and hurt? Germany was sprinting to the well before she even knew it.

Japan, slightly surprised, ran to catch up. Germany made no sign of slowing down, the mid splashing at every step. The well was at close distance and she sped up, determined to get her friend back. However, as luck would have it, the mud made her lose her footing and his at the edge of the well. She winced as she could feel her rib bruise at the impact. She stared down into the bottomless well, searching for some sign that Italy was there. A strong gust of wind whipped her short, drenched locks from her face. But it didn't come from outside the well, oh no. The wind short straight out of said well, making her close her eyes on instinct.

"Germany-san!" Her eyes shot open at the sudden yell from the Asian, noticing her body tilting more into the well. As she tried to regain balance, the wind from the well seemed to grab her making her lose her footing all together and fall straight into the black, bottomless well.

"AHHHHH!"

"Germany-san!" Japan grabbed the edge of the well, staring in, but the German was gone from sight.

"Germany-san! Can you hear me?" No response, "I have to get help!" As she turned away from the well, the wind erupted again, snatching the Asian and cause her to fall back into the well. Japan cried out, descending into the dark until the rain was the only sound. From the edge, a certain spying American watched as the two countries had fallen in the well. And that's where she got an idea.

"I gotta tell the others! The hero's got a plan!" She grinned and sprinted back to base.

* * *

><p>[1] Amour= love<p>

**So, how was it?**

**I know I suck at story telling but I tried, yes?**

**Anyway, next chapter is gonna fun, hopefully :D**

**Reviews are loved but don't be too harsh**

**I'm known to be a very emotional little froggy ; w ;**

**R&R my little tadpoles~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oiya Oiya, what is this?**

**A new chapter?**

**Why yes it is!**

**Lol, sorry about the delay**

**Spring break was going on and I couldn't pass the opportunity to sleep until noon and relax**

**Anyway, enjoy you helping of Copy Country, minna~!**

* * *

><p>"How's the pasta, Miss?" Italy smiled.<p>

"It's delicious~ veeee~." She hummed happily, slurping up the Fettuccine Alfredo that Italy had made for her. With how well he can cook pasta, any Italian would be drooling over his masterpieces. Then again, he _is _Italy.

"It just doesn't make sense," Germany and the other countries were talking quietly while their Italy was occupying the young woman who had said she was Italy as well.

"Perhaps she is delusional?" Japan suggested.

"That doesn't explain how she suddenly appeared, aru." China pointed out.

"And it doesn't help that she's practically a girl version of him, dammit!" Romano crossed his arms.

"Maybe she's an imposter, da? I can easily take care of her." Russia smiled, holding his trusty water pipe.

"Put that away, you git! That still doesn't explain how she just popped out of nowhere!" England snapped at the taller.

"I'm not sure about this whole thing _Angleterre_**[1]**_, _but the young woman is alluring just as any other Italian woman is, oui?" France was ignored by everyone with his little comment while England just sent him a glare. Japan was tapping his chin in thought and you could almost see a light bulb go off.

"England-san," The Brit looked to Japanese man, "Perhaps this is one of those spells you know of? Like the globe may be a magic artifact?" He suggested. The green eyes of England hit realization and thought into the knowledge of the black magic he knew so well.

"It's a possibility," He said, "I will have to research in my books but I'm almost certain that could be a clue to this happening. And because of that, I have a theory." The countries listened closely while the Brit explained.

"From what I remember, I had read from one of my older books of how a person could be transferred to a parallel world." This certainly got everyone's attention, England continued, "If what this young lady says is the truth, than my assumption is that she's from a parallel world to ours where the country representations could be that of the opposite sex." He took a breath and looked at the reactions of the other countries.

Stunned would be the word.

"S-so, what you're saying is…there's a-another world where each of us are…female?" America, who had been surprisingly quiet this whole time said in a low, shocked tone.

"T-that's my theory, yes." The Brit replied while the other countries thought this over. Until Prussia decided to be a smart ass.

"Kesesese, so that means there's another awesome me only as an awesome woman! Kesesese~." Germany sighed at his older brother. He knew his brother was never one for serious events but he always hoped for some kind of miracle.

"So, if the countries in the other Italy's world are like us then won't someone be looking for her by now?" Japan announced his thought. There was a moment of silence.

"Ve~ Germany~!" Italy called his friend as he stood by his parallel self, "She says she has a friend named Germany too~." The German walked over to the two Italians, noticing how they were even more alike up close.

"Ve~ yes I do! Would like to see her picture?" That certainly caught everyone's attention; especially Prussia.

"Kesesese I do! I wanna see West!" He stood by the girl Italy's side as she fished out her little photo album from her uniform pocket. She opened it up to a picture of her, Japan and Germany.

"Woah! West! You're a total babe!" Germany flushed and looked at the picture his brother and Italy were gushing over. But France plucked it out the Italian girl's hands before he could see.

"Oh _Allemagne, C'est un chiffre parfait ! Et la taille de leur poitrine ! Quelle bénédiction, oui?_**[2]**_" _The French man was chuckling while the others took a look.

"Ah, Japan! You're so cute, aru!" China beamed. This certainly got the Asian's attention.

"E-eh?" He snagged the picture album and blushed, "M-moe..." Romano peeked too as well as Russia, who was smiling as usual.

In the picture, the female German was staring at the camera with a small smile, short messy blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a fully curved body type but you could tell she trained hard. She had a black wife beater and green cargo pants and combat boots and the cross dangling on her neck and on her large breasts.

Japan was blushing slightly from her natural modest nature, wearing her pink kimono and a chrysanthemum hair pin in her bob cut black hair and her big brown-brown eyes full of kindness. It was quite obvious that she was the female Japan.

"I wonder what _Angleterre _looks like? Probably still has those caterpillar brows of his." The Brit in question shot a glare at the Frenchman.

"And I bet you're still a perverted frog!" There was electricity between the two's glares.

"Ahahahahaha, probably just as old fashioned as he always will be!" America laughed while England snapped at the youngster.

"What does England-san look like?" Japan was pretty curious. And plus, this could be a good new idea for a manga or neat new designs for cosplays.

"Ah, I don't have any pictures of the Allied Powers, ve." This made the room pause, "After all, Germany said I had to steer clear of them."

"Allied…Powers, aru? We haven't been called that for years, aru." China said, giving a questioning look to the female Italy. Said Italian cocked her head to the side.

"We?" She asked.

England stood forward to explain but Japan's small gasp didn't go unnoticed.

"England-san! The globe!" The present countries looked to the magic artifact, standing back while the female Italy could only feel more confused. A puff of smoke invaded their sight but a German and Japanese accent could be heard.

"W-where are we? What happened?" It sounded deep but not deep enough to a male's.

"I don't know, but we should be careful." The smoke cleared and revealed the two women from the picture they had all been looking at not long ago.

"Germany…?" The girl Italy poked her head out from behind the group, blinking. The German woman looked up from her daze, her baby blue hues widening.

"Italy?" Said Italian smiled and jumped toward her friend, hooking her arms around her.

"Germany! Germany, you're here! Ve~!"

"J-ja, I am." She cracked a smile, relieved to have found the auburn head. Japan was smiling too but the larger group didn't go unnoticed to her. She was on her feet, and bowing deeply to the group.

"_Arigatou Gozaimasu_**[3]**_._We were very worried of our friend. Thank you for finding her." She stood up straight, her hands folded before them.

The other Japan took this as a sign he should represent and stood forward. They both had the same chocolate brown eyes, those hers were a more amber color, and ink black hair. The female stared and her own orbs widened, thinking this fellow Japanese native was a pure reflection of herself.

"Ve~ I thought he looked a lot like you, Japan~." Her Italian friend piped up.

"Ah, _s-sou desu ka_…**[4]**" She muttered but her attention quickly went to Germany, who winced when Italy was helping her off the floor.

"Germany-san, _doshitano_**[5]**?" Japan was at her right while Italy was on her left, just as worried.

"_Mir geht es gut_**[6]**_, _it's just a bruise." She assured and looked to the group of males who had been silent. She recognized some of the nationalities, her brow slightly scrunching up.

"American…" America blinked.

"English and French…" The two blondes gave her a questioning look, seeing her face starting to scowl.

"Russian and Chinese, too…" China sweat dropped while Russia just smiled. But the female German wasn't smiling like before. Her face was that of seriousness and fury. She stood up straight, not leaning on Italy and Japan for help. She didn't wince this time, just glaring at the five she noticed. The female Italian and Japanese at her sides looked at them as well. The Asian had her hand on the hilt of her katana while the female German whipped out the old fashioned pistol of WWII.

"Allied Powers!"

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

"Ya' gotta believe, you guys! Ya' shoulda' seen it! It's just a lil' up this way!" America was leading her allies to the clearing where she had seen Germany and Japan fall into the well. In her clutch was the key to their proposition as well as her current knowledge of the three countries being stuck and in need of help.

"Let me go, hot dog bitch!" The Southern half of Italy snapped, her wrists bound but that didn't get to snap at her captors.

"This better not be a waste of time! It's bloody cold out here!" The Brit yelled, ignoring the noisy Italian. Her twin tails were a little mussed up from the still blowing wind and she was surely getting impatient.

"If you were to come to my country, you would die of the cold if this is, how you say, 'bloody cold." Russia remarked as England put some distance between her and the taller. It wouldn't be the cold to kill her if she went to her country…

"America! How much farther, aru?" The shortest out of the group called to the blonde leading the group.

"Yes, _Amérique_**[7]**, how much farther?" The French woman flicked a strand of her chocolate brown hair, her short cloak tailing behind her.

"Ah! We're here!" The clearing was muddy from the passing storm and the well was clear in sight, "Let's go!" The shameless blonde sprinted, ignoring the yelling from England, who had started to chase after her. France, China and Russia ran to catch up. Romana was still cursing up a storm at the fast paced American.

"America, hold on for a bloody second!"

"Wait up, aru!"

"_Mon ami_,**[8]** please slow down!"

"She never thinks before hand, da?"

"Slow down, dammit!"

America stopped at the edge of the well, Romana still being held by the ties on her wrists, but England didn't stop fast enough. The sole of her boots slid on the fresh mud. Her hand shot out and grabbed the sleeve of America's bomber coat before she could fall into the black of the well. But America fell in with her as well as their captive. They screamed ("Bloody hell!" "Ah, shit!" "Chigi!") and then silence feel. China turned her ear to the abyss, listening at all.

"I don't hear them, aru." France and Russia stared at her in disbelief. It was a possibility that they could have passed out but they would of her them land at the bottom or a splash if water was still at the bottom. And if America was telling the truth, then they would have heard some kind sign that the Axis Powers were there as well. China moved to pull back, but she couldn't move.

"Help me out, aru." France and Russia grabbed the Asian's legs, but instead of moving out, they felt a tug and China fell more into the well.

"Aiyah!" They both pulled harder but the pull was stronger and eventually pulled the trio into the abyss. At the corner of the clearing, a chubby little yellow bird was flying in circles; a little bow nestled in its feathers. Scarlet eyes watched the well closely and a smirk found the owner's lips.

"Kesesesese, don't worry West, you're awesome _ältere Schwester_**[9]**is coming to help ya'."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my god, this is one of the longest I've written I think : o<strong>

**I really hope you guys liked it so far**

**Translations:**

**[1] England**

**[2] Germany, it is a perfect figure! And the size of their chest! What blessing, yes? [Not very good at writing France, I know OTL]**

**[3] Thank you very much**

**[4] Is that so?**

**[5] What's wrong?**

**[6] I'm fine**

**[7] America**

**[8] My friend**

**[9] Big sister**

**Lol, I got a little language happy in this chapter, huh?**

**Whatevs~!**

**I try to fit the characters as best as I can to how Himaruya-san made them but they're gonna be a little OOC **

**But I do hope you'll enjoy tagging along still**

**Please excuse any grammar mishaps 3**

**R&R my lovelies~!**


	4. Scarce of Update Apology

Hello, my readers.

You have probably been wondering where I have scurried off to for the time you have been waiting.

For most of the time, I was trying to plan out some of the storylines better and trying to overcome my Writer's Block and Procrastination combo.

And also I have been spending my whole Summer Vacation in California since my dad has been getting his cancer treatment there since March. He was home sick but I was indifferent.

When we had arrived in California of Father's Day, he welcomed us; thinned down and being as snarky to my sister as ever. But I was relieved.

A friend of his had gotten us Comic Con tickets for my sister and myself. We had spazzed because the creator of Homestuck, Andrew Hussie, was going to be signing there all four days we were going to be attending. We had met many new friends and fans from the fandom. I had made an very strong friendship with a Karkat and Terezi cosplayers who loved my last minute John cosplay. We were tied with friendship and I can tell it will last.

Oh my, I got side tracked again.

Sorry about that.

Anyway.

I'm sorry about not updating for the longest time and all. The new updates will come sometime after August 15 or earlier. We shall see.

But don't lose hope, my dears.

Thanks you to my reviewers for sending such nice comments about my works.

I shall try to not disappoint you with the upcoming chapters.

Tata for now, darlings.

-Froggychad


	5. Chapter 4

***Collapses* **

**Germany: This is what happens when you put things off**

**Me: I know…**

**Japan: At least you can rest…I think**

**Me: - **

**Germany: She doesn't own Hetalia or Nyotalia**

**~x~**

The blonde woman's pistol was clasped between her glove covered hands, pointing at the ex-Allied Powers. The petite Asian beside her had a hand on the hilt of her katana. The female Italian on her other side stood tall on her feet (though she wasn't much taller than Japan) with her fists up.

"Woah, woah, hey! Calm down! We can explain!" England was trying to console the guests, his hand in front of his person to show he only meant peace.

"What is there to explain?" She growled.

"Ah, Germany-san…" The female Japan beside her spoke up, sudden realization, "There is something that he could explain. Have you noticed?"

"Noticed what?" Her aim at England was slightly down as she listened to her friend.

"W-well, look closely. Don't they seem…vaguely familiar to you. Like they look like those we know?"

The female German paused, her pistol down. Her baby blue hues stared at each former Ally, taking in each and every characteristic she could see. Slowly, the gears in her brain turned and she began to make connections.

"W-where are we?..." She muttered. She looked to the British gentleman when he coughed for her attention. The female Italian and the petite Japanese looked to him as well.

"You see, Miss, you and your three friends come from an Alternate Universe where you and your country colleagues are our opposite sex counter parts. For example, you are the female counter part of our male Germany." He motioned to the muscular blonde. The two Germans stared at each other. She was awestruck. The one explaining must have been England if he knew magic, she had concluded.

"So that well we feel through had brought us here and was connected to this globe?" England nodded at her question.

"I see. Do you think there is a way back then?"

"If I research through my books and study the globe, then there is a chance, yes."

Germany was in deep thought. With all three of them missing, their troops could be at risk, having no commander. The Allies could easily attack at their weak state at their absence.

"Germany-san!" She snapped out of her thoughts when her male counterpart pulled her away from the spinning globe as her friends backed away as well. A 'pop' was heard and numerous coughs and yells followed.

"What the bloody hell happened?"

"I don't know, but ya' made me fall!"

"Let go of me, dammit!"

The smoke cleared, showing a blonde with her hair up in twin tails. She wore glasses and a powder blue maid outfit and brown boots. From her accent and dialect, she was confirmed as the female England. France muttered something about 'normal eyebrows for a change'.

The other hade dirty blonde hair is a wavy bob with two red clips on both sides and her signature cowlick. Her top shamelessly revealed a valley of her pale, flat stomach and her shorts sporting her mile-long legs with cowboy boots ending the sight. She had the bomber jacket and the energetic blue orbs to show she was America's female counterpart.

The last one was cursing back and forth and struggling with the ropes keeping her from moving. She had wavy, dark locks and a curl that was opposite of the female Italy's. She had olive-toned skin and a red headband to keep her hair out of her face. Her uniform consisted of a square neckline and a separate collar and her's being a more a dress and a belt at the waist. Her profanities flew as she struggled, concluding she was a female Romano.

"Hey! Stop strugglin'!" The blue eyed blonde gripped the rope.

"Chigi! Let go, hot dog bitch! You're squeezing the life of me for fuck sake!"

The blonde Brit was about to yell at her American Ally when she noticed they weren't alone. Her jade green eyes looked around the room. She paused on male counterpart, doing a double take. Then traveled to the blue eye American near him. Her head was spinning in confusion. Perhaps she had bumped her head and she was just dreaming? Ah, but the headache from America's voice was all too real. Her eyes settled on the familiar faces of Germany, Italy and Japan. They were gaping as well. When America finally realized where England was staring, her "heroine" instincts kicked.

"Ah ha!" She jumped up, pointing at them and the hand on her hip, "We finally got ya' cornered, Axis Powers!" She pulled the cursing Italian up with her, "And we got a little proposition to give ya'!"

The female Italian at Italy's side [he had pulled her away when the globe was going off] gasped at seeing her sister. The shameless American grinned but then noticed the others around her.

"Eh? Who are all you now? Don't know why, but ya'll look pretty familiar though." She was slowly thinking of where she could have seen all these people before. She looked around the room, trying to figure out where they all ended up in. It was a large meeting room of sorts, kind of like the one they had before the war started. A long table sat there with many seats and name tags.

"America, focus for goodness sake! There is obviously something wrong here!" The elder country scolded to her former colony. Said former colony pondered and continued to look at each male individual. She looked to the tall blonde beside Germany. If she didn't know better, she'd say they were twins. And the same with the shorter brunette by Italy and the peaceful Asian beside Japan…Come to think of it…

It suddenly hit her as if she got hit by her own baseball bat.

"HOLY SHIT, WHERE ARE WE?" Her little outburst earned a slap on the head from England and a 'What the fuck!' from Romana. The globe suddenly began to spin again, snapping them out of their little realization. Three more figures appeared. Everyone guessed it was Russia, China and France to complete the Allies.

A few sighed, a few stared at the new additions and one broke the silence.

"Kesesese now all we need is the awesome me with breasts!"

**~x~**

**Me: - *Covered in blankets**

**Japan: Germany-san, I think her brain over heated…**

**Germany: *sigh* She'll have to deal with it. She kept everyone waiting for some time now**

**Japan: I understand**

**Germany: please R&R while she recovers**

**Me: q **


End file.
